


Making up for lost time

by evilleaper



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in the midst of a busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine. More's the pity, but sadly they are not. I'm just playing and mean no disrespect.
> 
> Thanks: To beta readers Robin & Carol for proofing etc.
> 
> This is a very old story. I have made some minor adjustments but it is pretty much as it was when first shared back in 2001 on the Stallions Gate list.

God Sam, I think adjusting myself. Strategically covering my necessary movements behind the folder I have picked up on our way out of his lab to cover the hard on I'm sporting. Fuck, if this keeps happening then there is no way we're gonna be able to keep _us_ a secret for much longer. Ever since he came home it's been like _wow_ ; everyday he wants to try something new. Not that I'm complaining mind you, it's just, well, you know, I'm not as young as I use to be. Though sometimes I think that if I'm gonna go that way, then I guess dying with Sam Beckett kneeling at my feet would be the way I'd chose.

He's grinning at me when I can stand to look at him again. Leaning against the far side of car, his arms crossed against his chest, smiling that innocent 'who me' grin he uses on me all too often these days. He knows very well what he's doing to me. Driving me crazy is what it is. Stark raving mad with desire and wanting. Wanting something that had been out of reach for more years than I care to count for one reason or another. Wasted years, all of them, if I think about them now.

_Stop it_ I mouth, very aware that we are not alone. And I don't just mean the other occupant of the elevator car who is too busy eyeing Sam up and down to be bothered about what I'm doing behind her back. No, little Miss techno babe is too excited about being this close to Doctor 'drop dead gorgeous' Beckett to even notice I'm here also. But it's not her I'm concerned about. We, Sam and I have another entity to contend with. The all seeing and hearing Ziggy is never far away and I know, considering our current location that our every word and action is being observed. I smile at the monitor overhead, giving our even constant chaperone my best 'I know you’re there' grin and then look back over at Sam.

God, he's still grinning; though I think it's about something techno babe has said and I've been too preoccupied to hear what it was. I glance away and check out the panelling on the wall to my right. Which is about as interesting as watching paint dry, but hey, it's a lot easier if I don't look at Sam right now to try and remember that just because he's home doesn't mean I can jump him any time I please. Pity that. Not that I should be complaining about having to share him with the others as well. After all, they waited all the years Sam was gone too. _But it was me he came home to me_ my mind and prick demands. 

Just the thought of those first few days after Sam came home is enough to get the blood between my legs boiling again and I can feel the heat rise to my face. Jesus, I can't believe he can do this to me. Not Al, lover of women extraordinaire, always cool as a cucumber, never rattled, never out of his depth, always in control Calavicci. Well, shit, haven't I had to revaluate that description of myself lately? Because Sam can, and has blown everything I've ever thought about my not-so-meagre charms and abilities towards sex clear out of the water. Shit it's just incredible the affect he has on me sometimes. Apart the obvious I mean, that's a given seeing that Sam is every woman's and a hell of a lot of men's idea of a walking wet dream. But the more I think about that fact, as wonderful as it is, or what I'm gonna do to him as soon as we are alone, the less it helps my current situation.

The panelling is like I said, not all that interesting and as the car slows down and the doors open for us to pick up more passengers, I chance another glance in Sam's direction. He's speaking to others, techno babe and a couple of guys I recognise from Research, one of whom nods at me politely when he enters and then promptly turns his back on me. _Fine_ , I think, _I didn't want to talk to you either buddy_. The other one totally discounts my existence.

I watch the little group all huddled around the man in the corner. Sam holds their attention like an expert. He's beautiful, relaxed, which considering the circumstances is just amazing in my books. I've been hard since the moment I watched him tongue the top of the soda bottle he'd been drinking from while we discussed his plans to increase the bio matter in Ziggy's memory. Yeah, I know it wasn't the sexiest of conversations but then again with Sam it doesn't have to be. He has this most amazing ability to keep talking about the most mundane things; scientific and technical things, while he's sending very different messages with his eyes and using body language that makes me completely forget what we were talking about in the first place.

The image of Sam's tongue, working the damn bottle, rimming it, promising parts of me the same exclusive treatment reminds me once again just how uncomfortable I'm feeling right now. So when the elevator slows and then stops again to let out one of our two researchers, I take the opportunity to alter the position of my trusty folder and adjust myself again while everyone is rearranging him or herself in the small space. But it's no use; I can't ignore the urgency radiating from my cock any longer. It needs attention and the sooner the better. I'm not going to make it to the surface at this rate. Something has to give or I just know I'm gonna disgrace myself in a way I haven't done in about fifty years.

Sam is still looking all cool and collected when I check back with him again, totally oblivious to what I'm going though only a few feet away from him. _Oh God, babe I'm dying over here_ , I want to tell him. But unable to say anything at all about what's going on in my head or in my pants, I wait until his eyes briefly meet mine and send him a pleading glance, lifting the folder slightly to one side as I do to show him just how bad off I am right now. Watching his regard drift downward and linger, utterly mortified when all the sympathy I receive is a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk that I just want to wipe off his beautiful face.

Well I think, it can be arranged. Sam maybe feeling like he's in total control but I can think of at least one way that would bring him down a peg or two on that scale.

I check our slow progress on the display above the door when we start to move again and make my decision. My quarters are only three levels away and everything we need is there, ready and waiting, and boy am I over waiting.

Stepping forward I clear my throat gently. "Excuse me," I say to techno babe and the remaining researcher, easing my way between them and Sam, using my back to cover what I'm about to do to Mister picture of innocence. "Sam," I add to my target, dropping the folder to one side and brushing past him to reach the control panel beside where he is standing and pressing level four as I do. He's eyes open ridiculously wide as my cock nudges his, flaccid and neatly tucked inside his tight and about to get a helluva lot tighter jeans. "I just remembered that file we were discussing is in my quarters," I inform him, letting each word warm his already heating face.

The sudden trapped expression that adorns Sam's beautiful face is simply priceless and also enough for the time being to quell my distinct dislike of being the only one feeling uncomfortable I decide, backing off.

"We should stop by and pick it up," I suggest, picking up the conversation a second later and allowing Sam time to recover. Which of course he does, his once folded arms dropping down to cover any developments that maybe occurring.

"Yes, that's…a good idea," he manages, his eyes flickering from me to those standing behind me as I slip the folder back in front of my crotch and step away.

Definitely enough I think, watching Sam then turn slightly toward to the closed doors. No doubts attempting to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

I smile to myself and the two standing to my left in turn, casually, as if just passing the time of day. Feeling somewhat more relaxed and less like a lone seaman adrift in turbulent seas as I watch the display above the elevator doors state our arrival to each level until we stop once more.

Sam is the first out the doors as they slide open revealing our destination and the sanctuary we both seek. I follow behind, excusing myself as I step from the car; my folder still discreetly carried low in case we should meet anyone along the way to my quarters. It's unlikely, but of course one can't be too careful. It maybe a little late for that my conscience chides, but I pay it no mind. Sam will no doubt have something to say about the stunt I've just pulled, but whatever punishment he has in mind, it will be worth it I decide. 

He doesn't say anything, or even look at me as I key in my pass and the door to my onsite quarters opens and we both step inside. But once inside, with the door closed behind us, it is a very different story. Reaching to switch on the lights, I only just manage to do what is needed and dial the level down before my wrist is caught and held firmly while I am roughly turned by strong demanding hands and then pinned to my living room wall by my shoulders.

"What do you think you’re doing?" He demands, taking possession of my mouth before I can devise an answer.

Honestly I had only thought to get a little of my own back. But that was before Sam actually starting kissing me like there was no tomorrow and after only a few moments of having his tongue halfway down my throat I realise that it had been no explanation at all.

God, what he is doing to me is like being eaten alive and I can't really think much of anything. What I do think about though, through the pants and tug of clothing, mostly mine, as he grinds against me, is that this, being with Sam like we are now, is worth any barb or humiliation that having our relationship made public could befall me. I don't care what the others think, only Sam.

"I swear Al, I think you get off on the danger…" Sam rasps, releasing me finally, wiping the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand. "…On the excitement of getting caught."

"I get off on your excitement," I tell him, seriously, flushed and overheated. Moving awkwardly to work myself out of my jacket and toss it toward the sofa as I regard his smug expression. "What?" I ask, starting on the buttons of my shirt. My hands stilling as he moves in again, taking one in his own and bringing it to cover the evidence of the excitement I had invoked.

Hard and hot under my hand he takes my mouth again and I allow it. Allow everything he wants without question, following as he summons me to join him in my bedroom. Much of the urgency dissipating as we slowly relish each moment of what we have slipped away to enjoy.

Staying passive while he undresses me, I then watch expectantly from the end of the bed as Sam first removes his shirt. Slipping the light cotton fabric from his shoulders and exposing his chest, coming to kneel on the folded comforter at my feet so that I can touch him, caress and soothe any doubts he may have. There should be none, ever, but occasionally the man, most know as a genius shows me another side of himself. A side that needs, and shall always receive reassurance that he is above all his other achievements, loved and cherished.

"So beautiful," I whisper against his ear. My fingers tracing the muscles down his throat to his chest. Kissing and licking the heating trail I feel him arch under my touch. Assured, he eases himself back and stands again with my help.

The belt on Sam jeans is quickly and easily released and I take the invitation when he drops his hands to his sides after this is accomplished to help relieve him of the restricting garment. Working first the top button and then the zipper, I cup the warmth between his legs, nuzzling and inhaling the smell of musk there before I carefully tug downward, enjoying the wonderful sounds of pleasure Sam makes as his cock springs free. Bending I repeat what I had promised, adding the tip of my tongue to elicit more expressions of pleasure from him.

"Good?" I question, taking my explorations lower while I massage the firm round mounds of his backside.

"Yes." And then all too soon Sam is pulling back. Peeling his jeans off and removing his socks, tossing them aside he stands before me. Gloriously naked, his body shinning under the subtle lighting we have provided for ourselves.

"What would you like?" I ask as if I didn't already know, reclining a little so I can look at him. My mind replaying the vision of Sam seductively rimming the soda bottle in his lab earlier over again for good measure while I wait for him to answer me.

What a wonderful sight is this man, I think as I watch him summon the courage to form the necessary words? Understanding his hesitation and hopefully alleviating some of the apparent difficulty when I take the dental dam I have taken from my supplies in the bathroom and tear open the packaging with my teeth.

"Are you sure you want to?" He whispers, coming to lay beside me on the bed, stretching his long frame so close to mine that I can feel his heat. More than the question he has asked poised on the tip of his tongue as his eyes travel down to the item in my hands.

"Very much," I tell him, carefully removing the thin sheet of latex from its wrapping. And then holding it out for Sam to touch I get the feeling as he takes it from me that like many things he has wanted to try the theory is easier than actually putting into practice what his heart desires. He's all tease, is my Sam, and I wouldn't have him any other way I think, leaning over and taking the dam back as I kiss him deeply. Lavishing his mouth, neck and chest with attention until I find the demands of my own body impossible to ignore any longer.

"How about I show you exactly how this is done." I suggest, happy on this occasion, and any others if Sam wishes only to be the recipient of this particular act, to take the lead.

He nods; clearly relieved by the way he suddenly releases a breath I didn't realize he was holding, asking shyly. "Should I roll over or…is it better if I'm on my knees?"

_You know I can't believe my luck some days_ , I think smiling at the man beside me. The fact that all of my fantasies and much of my current reality involves Sam on his knees loving me in much the same way that I am about to love him, not lost on me for a moment.

"On your knees." I tell him, reaching around to aid his change in positions, rolling him toward me and over on his stomach as I shimmy backward to give him space.

All reservations are pushed aside and now Sam is eager and willing, oh, so willing. Raising himself up on all fours, his head thrown back as I stroke down his back to his wonderful smooth ass. Kissing each cheek I take a little time to touch him, stroking between strong thighs, running the length of him as I touch myself for the first time. Panting as the put off urgency to this encounter returns tenfold.

Releasing both heated lengths of flesh I do what I do best, taking care of business as it were, and for me sex is no different. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, calming myself as best I can considering the moment. We have to be careful, I tell myself, no matter how much I yearn to simply bury my tongue and prick deep inside of Sam's willing body there are preparations to make and precautions to be taken.

Sam is watching me I realise when I open my eyes again. "Are you okay?" He questions, concerned.

"Very," I grin over at him, reaching to locate the condoms and lubricant.

"Hurry."

And I do. Fitting the condom, I move to kneel behind Sam, kissing and licking his lower back as I spread the cheeks of his backside carefully, as lovingly as I can. Soothing his questing movements gently as I spread the latex over his waiting opening. Bending once the necessary item is in place I swipe the entire area with my tongue from top to bottom. Noting Sam's reaction with satisfied expectations of my own. He knows what he wants and will return this favour when he is suitable convinced of its particular and very inmate attributes. 

Returning to pay special attention to my goal I ease his opening with my thumb and insert the tip of my tongue. Marvelling at the sounds coming from Sam, allowing them to filter through my concentration and to add to my ministrations, delivering what I hope is nothing but pleasure.

The dam is thin and lightly scented but it doesn't disguise any of the true flavours of my lover and for a while I bury myself in all its glory, sucking and licking as I gently prepare him for more. Pushing away the outside world and thanking God that I am here now, loving Sam and receiving his love in return. It's beautiful, as is he and it is only his unabashed begging for me to complete the act and take him that stops me, drawing me back and away from his writhing form.

Coating the condom and the trembling fingers on my right hand I remove the dam and move again to make the last and seemingly unnecessary preparations. He is so open, my fingers slipping inside of him two at a time twist easily without resistance and I have to stop myself from coming just from the thought of how it will feel once my prick replaces my fingers.

"God, Sam." I manage, pulling out of him and taking a firmer than usual hold on the base of my dick. Resting my head against his rear I can hear Sam hushing me, promising me it will be worth it as I pant, cursing every year of my age, and somehow miraculously stopping myself from exploding on the spot.

There is no more thought, no more preparations or time I realise when I let go and look back up at Sam. He is still on his knees; thighs parted and braced, his head down, waiting. I don't speak; don't trust my voice or my luck so far, as I move to press against him, sliding inside of him without pause.

\---*---

"Good?" He whispers against my cheek when we both make it back up to rest on clean pillow-slips.

"The best," I answer still out of breath. "You're the best," I add, turning to take Sam in my arms, kissing him tenderly and feeling his body wrap around mine.

Sam's cock is still semi hard and he rubs it against my thigh using slow easy thrusts as we kiss. It's a trip really, after so many years of being footloose and fancy free, having a lover like Sam who’s younger and undeniably enthusiastic, well it can definitely add to a fellow's ego. Holding him is wonderful, but kissing him is better and I can't remember a time when I have felt as completely sated as I do now.

"I love you, Al," he tells me when I release him. "You make me feel so free, so sexy." He grins and then ducks his head a little, attempting to hide the blush that is no doubt colouring his face to a lovely shade of red.

Usually I'd smile but for some reason Sam shyness doesn't strike me as funny right now. Don't get me wrong I've had a lot of compliments in my time, both in and out of bed, but nothing I think is as flattering as the trust Sam bestows in me when we make love.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I answer, feeling suddenly responsible for so much more than just the sexual satisfaction of the man in my arms. "Are enjoying yourself," I amend, lifting his chin with one hard and stroking his bare ass with the other. "I love you too Sam. More than I have words for sometimes," I finish; shaking my head a little, amazed at how utterly turned around my life is with Sam Beckett finally home.

I let Sam go, extracting my trapped arm from around his waist and roll over on my back, suddenly mistier than I'm really comfortable with. Too many years alone, of worrying I tell myself. But of course none of my thoughts escape the concern of the man lying next to me. 

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong, Al?"

"No, nothing we can't fix." I tell him, propping myself up on one elbow so I can look at him. And that's when I realise my answer is too cryptic for him. His over developed sense of putting right anything that he can take care of single-handed is on full alert. He looks almost afraid I think as he waits for me to explain my comment. 

"I missed you, is all." I begin slowly, trying to sound relaxed but failing miserably I think as my voice fills with emotions I honestly thought I'd never again have an opportunity to express. "Missed this, being with you and having you in my life, Sam. It's like I said, I don't think I've got the words to tell you how much I love you. I'm sorry." I conclude, the lump in my throat making it impossible for me to say any more for the moment.

"Don't be sorry, Al." He tells me, easing me over on my back again, his now fully restored erection bumping insistently against each part of my body he touches.

Shifting to accommodate Sam when he moves to straddle me I slip my hands around his waist and slide them upwards, enjoying the texture of his skin under my hands and then the taste of him as he bends and kisses me. Enjoying all that I had missed, all that had been lost to me for so long.

"We don't need words and we have plenty of time to make up for all we have missed out on," Sam whispers when he finally releases my mouth. Licking his lips, his eyes twinkling with promise in the dimness of my room. "We just have to take back what is ours."

He is right I think, lying blessedly still, which believe me is not easy when Sam decides he wants to take the initiative.  


\---*---

Stealing the rest of day wasn't difficult once we'd set out minds to it. After the necessary phone calls were made and further supplies were retrieved from both the bathroom and kitchen, it was spent talking, dozing and generally finding as many ways possible to drive each to the very brink of distraction. And it was, I thought watching Sam gather the discarded condoms, dams and the tube of lubricant that has somehow gotten itself wedged between the mattress and base of the bed, perhaps the most decadent few hours we have ever spent together. 

"Not a bad start," I tell him, sprawled a few feet away from where he was still trying to retrieve the lube.

Standing upright again, the elusive tube in his hand, Sam grins over at me like a very satisfied man indeed. An expression I might add, that mirrors my own.

"Funny you should say that," he says, and then informs me, coming to kneel beside me on the bed. "I was just thinking the same thing." 

His smile is big, brood and as infectious as ever and I know from the goofy way he's looking at me and the way his free hand is working its way under the sheet covering me that he has others things on his mind as well. _Jesus_ , I think, _any more today and he really is gonna kill me_. I don't have the energy to move just yet, let alone indulge in any more aerobics, horizontal or otherwise.

"Wow Sam, you can think. I'm impressed," I say, and I am, because apart from the fact that I doubted I could get it up again today if my life depended on it, my brain also feels like mush.

"Ha ha," he scoffs, his hand still moving downward as he stretches out beside me. "I was also thinking that we should wrap up the last of the reports the committee wants and you and I should take a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Sure, so we can do this right," he explains, his grin turning suddenly feral.

_Shit_ , I think when Sam then leans over and buries his head in the hollow between my neck and my shoulder, licking and sucking on my throat while his finger's toy gently with the pubic hair surrounding my very limp cock.

"You mean we're doing it wrong?" I manage; knowing there is no escape now as he takes a gentle yet firm hold on me again. My only conscience thought is that if by some strange twist of fate and I actually live through today then, yes, I'm definitely gonna need a vacation.


End file.
